


Haters

by blacktithe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: One of the things Sebastian has always loved about his fans is how supportive they are. He just wishes they could be as supportive of his significant other as they are of him. When some less than flattering photos from Y/N’s past surface on the net, Sebastian has to try and convince her that all the nasty comments and accusations will disappear with time.





	Haters

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for a challenge on Tumblr. It is not beta'd.

Sweat rolled down the side of Sebastian’s face as he made his way into the building. He couldn’t remember the last time it had been this hot in New York City. The heat had been absolutely stifling. He couldn’t blame Y/N for backing out when he’d been forced to move their run from the morning to the afternoon because of a meeting. At this point, he had to admit that she had the right idea.

Seb nodded to Phil, the security guard, and made his way over to the elevator.  He took the hat off of his head and ran his fingers through his hair, noting how long it was getting and resolving to cut it soon.

A soft ding sounded, and the elevator doors slid open. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Sebastian unlocked the door to the apartment and walked inside.

It was quite. He spotted Y/N sitting on the couch with her laptop. Whatever she was looking at must have been intriguing since she didn’t even react to the sound of the door closing behind him. Normally she would turn her head and smile; asking him how his workout had gone. Today she just kept on reading.

Taking the earbuds out of his ears, Sebastian placed them and his keys in the small bowl near the door before moving to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and took a rather large pull as he made his way over to the couch. Taking a seat next to Y/N, he took a rather large gulp before asking her what she was reading.

She jumped. “N-nothing,” she said, quickly shutting the laptop and sitting it on the coffee table.

Sebastian paused with the bottle halfway to his lips. There was no mistaking the hitch in her voice. Sitting his water bottle aside, he looked at her properly for the first time since he came through the door. She tried to make it look like she was just tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, but there was no mistaking her swiping the tear off of her cheek in the process.

“Dragă, what’s wrong?”

She turned to him and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Nothing.”

His eyes slid towards the laptop. It didn’t take him long to realize that whatever she had been looking at was the source of her tears, and he reached for the computer.

“No, Seba.” She shot her arm out to try and stop him, but it was too late. He’d already plucked the laptop from the table and flipped it open.  He cast a quick glance in her direction to see her slowly deflating. He turned his eyes back to the screen and watched it slowly flicker to life, revealing the thing Y/N had been trying to hide from him.

The first thing that caught Sebastian’s attention was the headline: “HOLLYWOOD’S SWEETHEART’S SECRET WILD SIDE.” The second was the photos. They were in various sizes and qualities. Some were so small and grainy that it was hard to make them out, but the one in the forefront took up most of the page and looked like it had been taken by a professional.

Y/N was standing center stage in nothing but a thong and some tassels, throwing the crowd a sultry wink as she performed. Sebastian didn’t need to read the article to know what it was about. The images were enough.

Y/N had never hidden the fact that she had worked in a burlesque club when she was in college. It was something she had been upfront with him about from the start, knowing something like this could happen. She wasn’t ashamed of it. She just hadn’t intended for it to become public knowledge.

Sebastian scrolled through the article, reading bits and pieces as he went. More images of Y/N in elaborate costumes and varying stages of undress dotted the text. The article was actually kind of flattering. The media had gotten the story right for once, and the photos didn’t seem too awful. A few were not so flattering, but none of them was anything salacious.

“This isn’t so bad,” he explained. “Call Julian. He can craft some sort of release or get you set up with a few interviews. I’ll do an Instagram live with you if you want. We can tell everyone your story together. Maybe that will make it easier?”

She gave him a weak smile. “Thanks,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sebastian frowned. Something was wrong. His gut told him this was about more than the photos. Placing a comforting hand on her knee, he turned his attention back to the screen. He scrolled down a bit more, his eyes landing on the comments section below the story.

“What the…?”

Hundreds of thousands of people had chosen to weigh in on the topic, a few even starting a few discussions. There were a few people here and there applauding her for having the courage to do that kind of performance, but some of the comments were downright obscene. If anyone had ever said anything that vulgar to her when he was around, Sebastian was fairly certain he would end up being arrested for assault. Even so, those weren’t the comments making his blood boil. The things his so-called “fans” were saying about her were what really got him going.

_How can Sebastian date such a fat cow?_

_I wonder how many of those guys she takes home at the end of the night. He is waaaaay too good for her._

_He deserves better._

_Skank._

_Whore._

The list went on.

His nostrils flared in anger. His fingers began to shake as he read the comments. How could they consider themselves fans and say something like that about the woman he loved?

A small sniffle to his left pulled his attention from the screen. Sebastian watched in silence as Y/N screwed her eyes shut like she was trying to block out the memory of the hurtful words on the screen. Putting the laptop away, Sebastian turned until his entire body was facing her and reached out to take her face in his hands.

“Hey,” he urged, “hey. Look at me.” Her eyes slowly blinked open. The anguished look in them made his heart break. Nobody deserved to ever feel that way, let alone the woman in front of him. “Forget about them,” he urged. “They are a bunch of fucking idiots that don’t know the first thing about you or us. You are the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me, and my life is a thousand times better with you in it.”

His stormy eyes pleaded with her to hear him. He needed her to believe what he was saying was true. He would be lost without her.

Y/N nodded, another tear rolling down her cheek. Sebastian whipped it away with the pad of his thumb before pulling her into his arms. She went willingly, curling her body into his like she was trying to disappear inside of him.

The room went still. The only sound that could be heard was their steady breathing and the occasional sniffle as Y/N fought to pull herself back together. Sebastian ran his fingers through her hair and kiss the top of her head before pulling her closer. He felt her grip on his shirt tighten, and he tightened his arms around her like a shield against the hateful words and insults that had been thrown at her.

Eventually, her sniffles lessened, and Sebastian loosened his hold to let her pull away. His eyes scanned her face to make sure that she was okay before letting go of her completely.

“That’s one part of this business I will never understand,” she said with a shake of her head. “How can people be such assholes? They don’t even know me.” It was a question Sebastian had asked himself time and time again.

The ebb and flow of public opinion was something they would always have to deal with. Anyone with any sort of “public life” had to learn how to navigate it. He’d managed to stay relatively unscathed because he kept his life as private as possible, but this was proof positive that nobody would ever be able to escape it completely.

“That’s just the way it is,” he said with a shrug. “They only love us when they aren’t busy hating us.” She nodded and looked at her lap.  Sebastian took her hands in his. “This will all blow over soon. I promise.”

She gave him a weak smile and turned her hand over to link her fingers with his. “Thanks, Seba.”

“You’re welcome.” He brought his free hand up to the side of her face and leaned in to brush his lips across hers. “Te iubesc,” he whispered, pulling away just far enough to look into her eyes.

“I love you too.” The first genuine smile Sebastian had seen since he returned graced her features for a moment before her nose wrinkled. “Seba?”

“Yeah?” He nuzzled his nose against hers.

“You smell like ass.”

He froze. In all of the commotion of the article, he had forgotten that he was still wearing his sweat-soaked clothes from his run. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, he lifted it towards his face and took a whiff.  His eyes nearly watered. “I think I’m gonna go shower.”

She grinned. “That’s probably a good idea.”

Sebastian rose from the couch and headed in the direction of their bathroom, stopping just inside the door to look back at her. She had shut off the laptop and moved to put it away for the time being. When she looked up at him, he couldn’t keep the cheesy grin from his face.

“Want to join me?” he asked, giving his eyebrows a wiggle.

“No,” she chuckled, waving him off. “Just get clean.”

The grin quickly turned into a smirk as an idea raced across his mind. “Then, do you think you could find one of your old costumes and give me a show when I’m done.”

He ducked inside the bathroom with a laugh, narrowly missing the pillow Y/N had hurled at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
